Xing
Overview Xīngchén was known as a witch on Azurith, due to her appearance on the planet being witnessed by the badlanders. Acting as a consultant to them, she used her knowledge to guide them before a bold Raider decided to bring her to the battlefield against the military. That battle ended in disaster, with Xīng being taken as a prisoner of war. Later she is discovered at the prisoner camp by Quill, causing her circumstances to change dramatically. Presently, she was given Goddesshood by her Mother in laws, acting as the Goddess of Travel. Background Born a reincarnated individual, Xīng has been blessed by the Goddess Shaera with the spark. The rare potential for a human soul to become a Planeswalker, as a reward for the heroic efforts of her previous life and humility in face of potential rewards. Reincarnated as Xīngchén Yang, the spark was activated on her sixteenth birthday and Xīng has been traversing planes ever since. The disparity of time between planes has caused for little time to pass in Xīng's home plane, marking her as college age. However officially due to Xīng's adventures, she's had centuries worth of time and many dangers that go with it. Acting as a consultant in the world's she visits, Xīng has also been known to aid radical terrorist groups who overthrew their governments and started new reigns in many worlds. In one world, she is known as a Night Goddess, who imparts wisdom on those who dream in the light of the moon. On Earth-1218 in it's Hell, Xīng died and was meant to face the consequences of Hell for her actions. She escaped but not before stealing the scythe of a Soul Reaper. Since then she has a trail of good deeds, as well as misdemeanors in her wake. Typically it includes procuring rare artifacts from tombs, to assassination of King's and Queen's alike. No good has come forth from crossing paths with Xīng for too long and now in Azurith, new adventures await. Personality Xīng's motivations and ideals are largely unknown to those around her. She wears many faces, ranging from empathic to mischievous. What is certain is that she dislikes the limelight, preferring to work alone or one on one. It's likely she's a good deal more introverted than she lets on, with her charisma being a mere front to her real personality. Though it's hard to say for sure, it is certain that Xīng can be quite eccentric, with a lust for anything that pushes her self interests. While Xīng can be selfish, for those that get past her usual defences, she can be charming, considerate, and compassionate. She's a self professed 'romantic', dealing in idealism as well as romanticism in all facets of her life, be it the plight of rebels, pirates, and so on or a young man pursuing love. Those who show her conviction are met with a strong desire to assist them in kind. Appearance Standing at 5'8 and weighing 130lbs, Xīngchén is rather slender, something she tends to complain about in passing. She has very pale skin and dark brown hair which appears black mostly. Her eyes tend to be very bright and reflective like a television screen. Xīngchén is most often seen sporting a red or black dress, slitted along her left thigh and sparkling heels of either colour to match. Abilities The core of Xīngchén's abilities derives from the gift she received from the Goddess Sigma. A rare spark awakened within Xīng, causing her to become a Planeswalker. Recently, Xīng Chen has ascended into Goddeshood, transforming her core ability in new and powerful ways: ☀'Meta Teleportation:' Xīng's ability as a Planeswalker can be boiled down to Meta Teleportation. With this she can teleport anything to any location and time. This ability previously was in-between Ultimate Level and Absolute level when Xīngchén was human. Now that she is the Goddess of Travel, it is at the Absolute Level. With Absolute Level of traversal, she has gained the sub ability, Absolute Access. There is nothing she can't gain access to, regardless of spatiolocking, temporal locking, spatial-temporal locking, isolation, closed realms, or even omnilocking. This is the true height of a Planeswalker, the possibilities for where she can travel to really are endless. ☀'Minor Dimension Manipulation:' Utilising portals, she can not only transport items to and from dimensions but also manipulate them. Often used as a pocket dimension, these powers have ascended in Goddesshood. Now Xīng as the Goddess of Travel can close dimensions off from one another, as well as open them. She can also connect people to other dimensions so they may travel to and from. ☀'Reality Shifting:' At any point in time due to her Planeswalker capabilities, Xīng can see alternate realities and time lines around her, provided she focuses on it. This perception is innate and has powerful predictive abilities. With it, Xīng may shift existence into another reality. To do so, she watches the instances of herself around her, predicting her own reactions and then shifting to a reality that makes sense for her. When she shifts, she phases momentarily, becoming intangible as an after image of her actions is left in her wake. When she's finished the new reality is in place, likely having dodged a blow. This ability requires immense focus and takes up a lot of energy. It's predictive capabilities are limited to her own actions, for she cannot know if an opponent means to punch, kick, throw, etc her and it requires speed to make the substitution work. It is the core component to her fighting style. ☀'Primordial Goddess Physiology:' As the Goddess of Travel, Xīngchén is quite young, at least in her current incarnation. Despite not being a Goddess for long, Xīng's soul has been through the reincarnation cycle for a very long time, living very wholesome lives a times, while other times fighting for what's right, even as it goes against the law. Her power and domain, that of travel; is as old as the Mother-in-law who gave her the power. Now as a Goddess, Xīng is immortal through her own power and not her husbands. Her energy reserves which were once merely at Peak Human levels, are seemingly unlimited. Though even she can burn out her stamina and require rest to restore it. Previously as a Proxy, she committed herself to getting others to follow in Quill's footsteps as a God of Balance. She utilised a special artifact that came in the form of a rubber stamp and ink pad, in order to mark those she deemed worthy, as a servant acting under herself. As a Goddess, she can now create Proxies for herself. Xīngchén's proxies gain a standard ability known as Domain Traversal. It is a variation of her own ability but is limited in scope of travel. A proxy of Xīng can travel to domains that currently exist as created by Sigma herself. They cannot travel to metaphysical domains such as dreams and are limited in their ability o travel to the afterlife (it can be unlocked as a travel plan, if she needs to send a message to Inferna and her people or for her proxies to assist souls in safely travelling to the after life). Just as before, an order from Xīng Chen is absolute and must be followed as a proxy. Recently, Xīng met her Guardian Spirit Animal. Her name is Yǔzhòu, meanin Cosmos. Quill speculates Cosmos is millions of years old. A long time to wait for her Mistress but the wait is now over. Cosmos utilizes a primordial flame for her attacks, as well as razor feathers. Though Cosmos is not just offensively suited, like Xīng; Cosmos can heal by using her Feathers. The regenerative powers of Cosmos feathers are quite powerful, though it's all in the timing. ☀'Minor Shapeshifting: '''Xīngchén developed this power after a series of fun experimentations with Quill. She tried out various shape changing potions, with the final potion being one to restore her previous human incarnation. The latter was likely the trigger, transforming into an artifact which remains inside her very soul, similar to her Planeswalking power. Xīngchén can change shape into any humanoid figure that she desires, with no limitation on their age and reasonable limitation on their height (she can only do up to 6'5). As a Goddess this ability hasn't changed much, instead it has slightly mutated and mixed with her other power, Elemental Clones. Now Xīngchen can freely ''powershift ''into one of her many elemental forms and utilize their powers. She might even be able to become that form, while bringing forth that clone into existence, making for double the trouble. ☀'Elemental Physiology and Manipulation Information:' Xīng currently wields the following elements: Light, Darkness, Nature, Earth, Ice, Fire, Water and Wind. Each elemental form possesses a unique form and acts as an independent clone. Their names are nicknames given to them by Quill Bael. This power has gone through constant evolution, starting with it's unlocking during Xīng Chen's pregnancy with Arthur. Her little pride and joy released several limiters on her body, which she used to avoid detection and generally not damage her once human body. Post pregnancy the powers manifested and since then, have been rapidly evolving. Maximillion correctly theorized that Xīng's body was adapting to Azurith and the universe it is within, hence her rapid development. Before becoming a Goddess, the clones could not be manifested into reality for too long. They'd eventually fade and return to Xīng. She had through experimentation, learned she could manifest a single clone for a duration of 48hrs and two for 24hrs. As a Goddess, she can manifest all clones indefinitely but they can only travel a certain distance from Xīng before they are barred or forced to return to Xīng. This distance is described by her husband to be an entire Fort's distance (in terms of area). Each elemental has their own personality and while they share Xīng's core powers of Shapeshifting and Planeswalking, their true strength is the element they embody and perhaps, they've gained access to their sister power, Cosmic Manipulation. The last change to the Elemental Clones thanks to Xīng's Goddesshood is a power boost accompanied by a cosmetic change to their appearances. Light is known as Starlight, she represents Xīng's ideal of purity. Starlight looks like the personification of Sylveon. Starlight is genuinely good, being loyal and kind, as well as soft spoken. Certain topics tend to make her nervous. She can be a bit pious, though it's mostly done to tease. Especially to those who are openly perverse in nature. Light has been seen to be rather bookish, enjoying reading and studying. It is quite likely that Light embodies Xīng's nature as a good student and since she portrays Xīng's ideals, tries to go above and beyond. Darkness is known as Star Fox or Starfox, this fragment represents the darkness within Xīng, not all of it is evil, for Star Fox contains other negative aspects of Xīng, such as her disobeying the rules of a planet where men could enter the mind of animals and mated with another animal as a wolf, bringing on her a curse in which Xīng is not satisfied by intercourse unless she is impregnated. Perhaps Star Fox is Star Wolf, the combined entity of Xīng and her wolf partner that shared a body and mind. Perhaps she is a collection of Xīng's vices. It is uncertain but it is advised not to be around her for long. Star Fox looks like the personification of Umbreon. Fire is known as Star Fire or Starfire. She has retained the most baby fat compared to the other elementals, despite being the most energetic. She's hotheaded, excitable, and genuinely quite eccentric just like the original. Star Fire looks like the personification of Flareon. Ice is known as Snow Angel. Ever polite, Snow Angel is quite submissive and subservient to her husband. She reflects a lady like personality that Xīng was taught to have and can portray at varying times. Snow Angel looks like the personification of Glaceon. Nature is known as Wild Flower. Wild Flower is...wild but more so because she is ever curious, even if her inquiries can be offensive or lacking subtlety. She is very 'spunky' and manifests that aspect of Xīng. Wild Flower looks like the personification of Leafeon. She seems to be have a strong moral compass, similar to Starlight but willing to speak up when something isn't quite right. Her honesty is an element of Xīng that manifests in a purer fashion than Xīng's Thief like honour system. It has thus far resulted in Wild Flower sharing information about both Xīng and Star Fox that she probably shouldn't have. Wild Flower's fondest memory was of a little roleplay session between Xīng and Quill. Thus she appears before her husband in the form of a well endowed Elf. Wild Flower also enjoys singing and dancing. Earth is known as Wall Flower, her personality is the closest to the original Xīng. Wall Flower is unique in that in her appearance, that of the personification of Eevee, her appearance blends Xīng's previous incarnation appearance, with her current form in a fun and charming way. Despite the merging of looks, Wall Flower is the most like Xīng. Essentially she is the default form of Xīng when all eight elements are summoned. As an Earth element, Wall Flower is essentially a titan. She is quite powerful and can also access a form that is closer to Xīng's previous incarnation. That mode change is known as Primordial mode, further increasing Wall Flower's augmented strength. Wall Flower seems to be the least independent form of the clones. She rarely acts outside of Xīng and thus has not developed a stronger sense of individuality than the other clones. This also makes Wall Flower the form that is most loyal to...Xīng. She's a very reliable power, even if she's difficult to wield as a power source. Perhaps Xīng will get better with those powers in time~ Water is known as Pond Lily. She is the opposite of Star Fire in personality. She tends to be calm and collected, thinking things over in a calculating way just the original. Pond Lily looks like the personification of Vaporeon. Similar to Wall Flower, Pond Lily's abilities are difficult for Xīng to wield. They require a sense of balance and fluidity. Pond Lily embodies Xīng's belief in using her head to solve problems. Why fight when words may prevail? Why overexert when the terrain may bear fruits to weaponize? Admittedly the others think of her as cunning or clever, as opposed to the level of intelligence Wild Flower can demonstrate. The difference is more Academic vs Applied between the two fragments. Wind is known as Warm breeze and this fragment tends to be very laxed and sloth like in nature. Admittedly this elemental embodies Xīng's wanderlust the most and is very carefree provided there's some place new to see. Warm Breeze looks like the personification of Jolteon. Quill Bael has observed her lazy demeanour turn to a wild side if her attention is completely captivated. A captivated Warm Breeze is a '''focused '''one. Her abilities drastically shift when she's in this seemingly excitable state. It's a shame that she's much too lazy to get into high gear. Warm Breeze's powers come easy to Xīng, likely because the element augments her base fighting style. Warm Breeze is the fastest of Xīng's Elemental clones. Yet she acts like such a sloth, that it's hard to believe! Warm Breeze loves napping and though she is too laid back, she seems to be very perceptive in conversation. She has even pushed past jokes or retorts that would be extremely offensive, over the heads of others. Though it takes much to retain Warm Breeze's attention in a conversation, so she's more likely to have things go over her head in kind. She goes where the wind goes ultimately. Recently before Xīng obtained Goddesshood, Warm Breeze discovered she could manipulate a sub element, Lightning! She's currently keeping this a secret but perhaps the other elements can do the same~? While these abilities came forth through her exposure and subsequent binding to Quill Bael, these powers now come from herself as a Goddess. Their true potentials are still evolving to catch up to Xīng Chen's goddesshood but they form a thematic nature around the concept of travel and one's surroundings, for these elements are everywhere one can travel to. ☀'Cosmic Manipulation:''' The sister power to the Elemental Clones and the unique power brought forth from becoming a proxy to Quill until recently. Xīng becomes weightless and can fly, hover, walk upside down in mid air, etc until its disengaged. When this power first began to manifest during her pregnancy, it sprouted ethereal wings, well one wing at the start. It's shape avian and while the outterlayer was blueish white, inside it revealed the cosmos.This showcasing of the cosmos originally was meant for Xīng's eyes and this still holds true. When Xīng is about to travel to a new domain, it's reflected in her eyes for a moment before it happens. A beautiful aesthetic but a weakness that can be exploited (and has in her travels). The 'final' form of her Cosmic power transforms Xīng and her appearance is that of the personification of Espeon. When using her Cosmic powers, it primarily acts as a Non-elemental power or pure energy that is primordial in essence. She uses it to form bladed weapons but it can do much more than that. A ruby appears at the centre of Xīngchén's forehead. This represents two things. The first is a symbol that she is married, a staple of a neighbouring culture back home on Earth-3300. The second is to unlock her awareness as this is where one's third eye is located. The enhancement of awareness works nicely with Xīng's perceptive abilities. For she can read air currents to further her predictive abilities when she is engaged in this form. An interesting fact is that since this power is a sister power to her Elemental clones, this form of Xīng can be manifested as a clone, making it the ninth clone. She was first seen in the Capital City but what is the nature of this fragment? It's connection to her Darkness Element is very strong but each element can utilize the Cosmic powers to augment their own abilities, they just need to discover it and what it entails. Category:Characters Category:Prisoners of War (POWs) Category:Gods